Jibun Kakumei -2003-
right|150x150px =Über die Single= Jibun Kakumei -2003- (自分革命-2003-) ist Miyavis 4. Single. Sie wurde am 16.April 2003 veröffentlicht, damals ebenfalls eine Indieveröffentlichung. =TRACKLIST= # Jibun Kakumei -2003- # Ekisentorikku Otona Yamai # Sungee Maemukina Uta 2 =Chartplatzierung= Die Single erreichte Platz 30 der Oriconcharts. =PV= center|692x692px =Lyrics= Originaltext 自分革命-2003- disappoint... resignation... anxious... alienation... desperate... isolation... envious Season's greetings アミーゴ あんまきばんなってば、楽にいこーぜ。 “Re-la-pa-pa-re-lax レイデー” Do not worry カタノチカラヌイテミ、ホラ。 -さみーんだろ？ふるえてんだろ？- 鏡よ鏡、答えておくれ｢さぁ何だい？｣-Whet's a matter?- 私が私でなくなるにはどうすればいい？｢お安い御用さ｣-It's so easy- How's it going 相棒 ムズガユイ顔して｢躰｣に毒だぜ。 “Re-la-pa-pa-re-lax レイデー” Take it easy オオキクシンコキュウシテゴラン -苦しいんだろ？もがいてんだろ？- 鏡よ鏡、教えておくれ｢お次は何だい？｣-What's a matter?- 私が私である為にはどうすればいい？｢お安い御用さ｣-It's so easy- ｢I envy dream...｣ -ハハーン、恐ぇんだろ？ビビってんだろ？ なら口濁してないで、はっきり言ったらどうだい？- "I want to beat you to be free to me" ｢余所は他所、内所は台所。｣これママの言葉。 隣の芝生もよくみりゃしょぼい。 鏡よ鏡、もう消えておくれ｢あら何でだい？｣-What's a matter?- 私は私、あなたはあなた、そーでしょ？相棒｢お安い御用さ｣-It's so easy- fin....... Romaji Jibun kakumei -2003- Disappoint... resignation... anxious... alienation... desperate... isolation... envious Season's greetings amigo anmakiban natteba, raku ni ikou ze. "Re-la-pa-pa-re-lax lady" Don't worry KATA NO CHIKARA NUITE MI HORA. -Samii n'daro? furueten'daro?- Kagami yo kagami, kotaete okure "Saa nandai?" -What's a matter?- Watashi ga watashi de naku naru ni wa dou sureba ii? "Oyasui goyo sa" -It's so easy- How's going aibou MUZUGAYUI kaoshite "karada" ni doku da ze. "Re-la-pa-la-re-lax lady" Take it easy OOKIKU SHINKOKYUU SHITE GORAN -Kurushii n'daro? Mogaiten'daro?- Kagami yo kagami, oshiete okure "Otsugi wa nandai?" -What's a matter?" Watashi ga watashi de aru tame ni wa dou sureba ii? "Oyasui goyo sa" -It's so easy- "I envy dream..." -HAHAAN, kowee n'daro? Bibitten'daro?- Nara kuchi nigoshite naide, hakkiri ittara dou dai? "I want to beat you to be free to me" "Yoso wa yoso, uchi wa uchi1." kore mama no kotoba. Tonari no shibafu mo yoku mirya shoboi. Kagami yo kagami, mou kiete okure "Ara nande dai?"-What's matter?- Watashi wa watashi, anata wa anata, sou desho? Aibou "oyasui goyo sa" -It's so easy- fin... 1 Geschrieben: daidokoro wa daidokoro Übersetzung (Anhand der Engl. Übersetzung von Comyvz Crew): Selbstrevolution/Meine Revolution -2003- enttäuscht...resigniert...ängstlich...entfremdet...verzweifelt...isoliert...neidisch Jahreszeitliche Grüße Amigo, belaste dich nicht selbst, nimm es leicht. “Re-la-pa-pa-re-lax Lady” Mach dir keine Sorgen, entspann deine Schultern, schau. -Ist dir nicht kalt? Zitterst du nicht?- Spiegel oh Spiegel, bitte antworte mir 「Gut, was ist los?」 -Was ist deine Frage?- Wie kann ich aufhören, ich zu sein? 「Das ist leicht」 -Das ist so leicht- Wie geht's Kumpel, nimm diesen beunruhigten Blick aus deinem Gesicht, es ist schlecht für deine Gesundheit. “Re-la-pa-pa-re-lax Lady” Nimm es leicht, versuch einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, schau. -Bist du nicht verletzt? Tust du dich nicht schinden?- Spiegel oh Spiegel, bitte sag mir 「Was kommt als nächstes?」 -Was ist deine Frage?- Wie kann ich ich selbst sein? 「Das ist leicht」 -Das ist so leicht- ｢Ich beneide den Traum...｣ -Aha, Hast du keine Angst? Schüttelt es dich nicht? Wenn doch, dann trübe nicht deine Worte, Wie wäre es deutlich zu sprechen?- "Ich möchte dich schlagen, damit du frei von mir bist" 「Was draußen ist außerhalb, was drinnen ist ist innerhalb」, diese Worte. Das Gras ist immer grüner auf der anderen Seite, aber wenn du genau hinschaust, ist es auch bloß langweilig Spiegel oh Spiegel, kannst du einfach verschwinden 「Was ist das?」-Was ist deine Frage? - Ich bin ich, du bist du, ist das richtig? 「Das ist leicht」 -Das ist so leicht- fin....... Kategorie:DiscographieKategorie:SingleKategorie:Songs